Sounds From Balcony
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Bukan, bukan suara yang terdengar hingga bawah, hanya suara dari Yoongi yang Jimin buat di balkon. MinYoon/YoonMin. warning inside.
**SOUNDS FROM BALCONY**

 _Warning! PWP, Mature Content, Sex Toy inside._

Siang ini terasa benar-benar terik dan membuat Yoongi ingin berada tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan. Meski mengatur suhunya dengan titik terendah yang dibisa, tubuhnya tetap terasa gerah dan ingin mendapat angin lebih banyak.

"Ah sial," ia mengerang kesal dengan kaki mendendang jatuh selimut yang ada di ujung kasur. "Ini benar-benar panas, gila!"

Suara deritan pintu dengan ucapan _eoh_ bingung dari seseorang membuat Yoongi mendongak. Ia menemukan Jimin yang tadi izin membeli es krim dan jajanan di _minimarket_ dekat rumah. Yoongi memasang senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar riang, ia segera duduk dan menatap dengan perhatian penuh pada kantong plastik putih yang ada di genggaman tangan Jimin.

"Apa ada es krim di sana?" Ia bertanya begitu saja saat kantung putih itu diletakkan di meja, memasang wajah siap sedia merengek jika tidak ada apa yang ia tanyakan.

Jimin menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan, menatap penuh permintaan maaf pada Yoongi. "Maaf _hyung_ , tapi yang tersisa hanya stroberi dan aku tahu kau tidak suka. Jadi, aku tidak membelinya."

Wajah bersinar riang Yoongi kini berubah menjadi suram, merengut dan mencebik kesal. Terlihat benar-benar tidak senang dengan ide tentang es krim yang habis karena ia tidak memiliki rencana lain jika tidak ada es krim yang bisa ia makan siang ini.

Jimin mengeluarkan barang yang ada di dalam kantong plastik, mengabsennya satu persatu tiap membawanya ke luar dan saat sosok itu menyebutkan sesuatu yang ia suka ia pun menoleh dengan tatapan bersemangat. "Apa itu untukku?"

Yoongi suka coklat dan Jimin baru saja menyebutkan coklat beberapa detik lalu. Setidaknya jika tidak ada es krim, maka coklat pun tidak buruk, 'kan?

Yang berdiri itu mengerutkan kening, ia mengangkat kembali benda yang sudah ia letakkan tadi ke meja dengan tangan kanannya. "Ini? Coklat ini maksudmu?"

Sosok di kasur mengangguk riang, matanya kembali berbinar seperti saat mengharapkan es krim beberapa detik lalu.

Jimin menyeringai mengetahui bahwa Yoongi benar-benar mengharapkan coklat di tangannya, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ide gila muncul ke dalam otaknya dan berpikir bahwa tidak salah jika ia melakukannya. Matanya memperhatikan sosok Yoongi yang kini sudah telanjang dada, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang sempurna dengan keringat menetes menantang Jimin untuk menyentuh tubuh putih itu lebih banyak darinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat keringat itu telah masuk ke dalam celana pendek yang Yoongi kenakan—benar-benar menjengkelkan.

 _Sial_ , ia membatin frustasi. Merasa seperti tertekan karena tiba-tiba selain suhu di sekeliling yang panas, tubuh dan otaknya pun ikut panas. Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Melihat tatapan memohon dan tubuh putih terpamerkan tanpa malu sungguhan bukan hal baik. Otaknya bekerja lebih banyak daripada yang ia inginkan, memproses apa saja hal-hal menyenangkan yang mungkin akan terjadi jika ia melakukan rencana awal. Dan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan berikutnya benar-benar membuatnya kehausan akan Yoongi.

"Baiklah," ujarnya tenang. Matanya menatap tubuh putih itu sekali lagi, menarik napas dan bersiap mengajukan syarat yang ada di otaknya. "Tapi… buka celanamu, _hyung_."

"Ten—Apa?!" Suara beratnya meninggi, matanya mendelik tidak percaya pada sosok Jimin yang memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Benar-benar seperti orang tanpa rasa bersalah yang menjengkelkan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menurut pada permainan. Sialnya mulutnya sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasa coklat yang akan meleleh di mulutnya. Benar-benar cobaan. "Ugh… apa setelah itu aku bisa mendapatkan coklatku?"

Senyuman Jimin makin lebar, tapi tatapannya terlihat meledek. "Aku tidak yakin," ujarnya tanpa beban.

"Park Jimin! Aish—"

Yang dipanggil terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian melangkah menuju balkon. Matanya menatapi Yoongi saat dirinya sudah bersandar pada pagar besi sebatas perutnya, "kemari, _hyung_ ," ia sedikit memerintah. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh serangan dan racun berada di ujungnya, membiarkan dirinya terbunuh jika itu memang bisa membuatnya kehilangan detak jantung dan napas.

Meski tidak menginginkannya, tapi melihat batang coklat yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi di sana benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia ingin coklat dan berharap makanan itu segera berpindah di tangannya. Jadi, dengan sangsi ia melangkah. Keluar dari ruangan bersuhu sedikit lebih rendah dari yang ada di luar dan menemui udara panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, matahari tidak bisa menyentuh tapi udara panas bahkan mampu membuat kulitnya serasa siap meleleh.

"Mau apa?" Yoongi bertanya malas, menatap tidak senang pada Jimin yang langsung menyingkirkan coklat dari jangkauannya. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sekaligus menjauh dari dirinya.

"Kau mau coklat ini, _hyung_?" Pertanyaan penuh godaan dan tatapan mengejek yang menjengkelkan. Yoongi benci itu karena dengan cara seperti ini sosok yang lebih muda darinya terlihat jauh lebih dominan daripada dirinya, seolah dirinya hanya omega lemah yang tidak bisa melawan alpha sejati macam Jimin. Bukan tentang umur, tapi tentang kekuatan. Benar-benar sialan.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat, menatap penuh nafsu pada coklat di tangan Jimin yang kini kembali terulur padanya. Ia melangkah mendekat pada coklat itu, mencoba meraihnya saat benda itu agak diulurkan keluar dari pagar.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana Yoongi mencoba meraih coklat yang ada di tangannya, tersenyum melihat sosok itu mendesah frustasi saat tidak juga berhasil mendapatkan coklat yang dia inginkan.

"Jimin, berikan!" Ia memekik jengkel saat tidak juga mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan wajah ditekuk tidak senang, bibirnya mencebik tipis karena berpikir usahanya akan tetap sia-sia jika ia tidak bersuara.

"Baiklah," Mata itu berkilat jenaka, tertawa kecil hingga gigi putihnya terpamerkan dengan sempurna. "Ambil ini," ia melambungkan ke atas coklat di tangannya, membuat benda itu meloncat jatuh ke bawah. Jatuh dan masuk ke sela-sela semak yang ada di bawah sana.

Yoongi memekik dan langsung membungkuk dengan tangan memegang sisi balkon, satu tangannya terulur seolah dapat meraih coklat yang terlempar ke bawah jika ia mencoba meraihnya. Sialnya benda itu sudah masuk ke dalam rerumputan tinggi di bawah sana. Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk di raih.

Melihat posisi Yoongi yang sedikit _menungging_ , Jimin menyeringai. Tepat sesuai dengan yang ia bayangkan. Meski harus bertanggung jawab dengan membeli lebih banyak coklat untuk ganti ide gilanya kali ini, ia tidak masalah.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menarik tali yang ada pada jaketnya, membuat _hoodie_ yang tadinya mengencang kini menjadi longgar. Tali yang ia tarik itu lalu digunakan untuk mengikat cepat tangan Yoongi pada sisi pagar, terlalu cepat karena—yeah, memang hanya dirinya yang bisa melakukan gerakan ikat-mengikat dengan baik seperti itu.

Yoongi memekik terkejut saat menyadari tangannya sudah terikat di pagar yang sedikit panas. Ia yang sebelumnya sibuk menyesali coklat yang terlempar kini mencoba berontak melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan tali pada pagar. Astaga, ia tidak mengenakan pakaian dan di bawah sana bisa saja orang melihat!

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin memanggil tanpa beban, tangannya sibuk membuka sabuk yang ia kenakan dan lalu mengantungkannya di pagar sebelah tangan Yoongi terikat. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan tangannya bergerak, meletakkannya pada pinggang sempit Yoongi dengan celana yang masih menggantung. Perlahan makin turun dan menyusup masuk ke dalam celana itu lewat bawah, menemukan sesuatu di balik sana tidak terbungkus apapun. Yoongi tidak menggunakan celana dalam. "Harusnya kau gunakan celana dalammu," ia menggumam dengan cibiran, tetapi tangannya bergerak nakal meremas milik Yoongi yang masih tertidur.

Belum pernah ia membayangkan sebelumnya untuk menyentuh milik Yoongi lewat bawah dan menyesal sekarang karena tidak memikirkannya sejak dulu. Ia bisa mendengar Yoongi mengerang tertahan saat kukunya yang sedikit panjang mengorek perlahan dan menekan-nekan lubang uretra yang terbungkus penis. Dalam hati tertawa senang karena suara desahan tertahan itu sungguh menyenangkan. Jimin senang saat Yoongi mendesah tertahan dengan napas tersenggal saat jarinya memainkan penis kecil itu. apalagi kali ini Yoongi memang harus menahan desahnya jika tidak ingin orang-orang di bawah sana melihat dirinya.

Saat jarinya tengah bermain pada penis kecil Yoongi, cairan Yoongi keluar sedikit, lebih cepat dan lebih banyak daripada yang Jimin bayangkan karena jemarinya kini sudah basah. Yoongi mengerang tipis merasakan dirinya memang hampir sampai karena permainan tangan Jimin yang pintar.

"Ugh—Jimin, ayo kita mas—akh!"

Yoongi agak berteriak, ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jimin meremas kuat miliknya dan berhenti melakukan sesuatu di sana setelah itu. Tangannya keluar dari celananya yang kebesaran dan suara kepala sabuk yang menabrak pagar itu membuat Yoongi meringis.

 _Slap._

Satu tamparan keras dari sabuk yang ditarik Jimin tadi mendarat pada pantatnya. Yoongi terkesiap, mengerang tertahan dengan gigi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Biasanya ia akan berteriak dan memohon untuk jangan lagi, tapi kali ini jika ia melakukan hal itu bisa saja orang di bawah sana mendongak menemukan dirinya. Atau bisa jadi tetangganya yang berada di dalam rumah akan ke luar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Masuk?" Jimin bersuara setelah meletakkan kembali sabuk di tangannya ke pagar. Tangannya sekarang memegang celana pendek Yoongi dan menurunkan bagian belakangnya. Sekarang benda itu hanya menutupi bagian depan juga pahanyanya, pantatnya terpamerkan dengan bekas tamparan warna merah di sana.

Yoongi mengangguk, meremas pagar kuat-kuat saat merasakan jari Jimin kini bermain diantara belahan pantatnya. Menggelitiki bagian itu, juga mencubit-cubit kecil. Terlalu… nikmat. Yoongi tidak bisa tidak mendesah.

"Aaashh!"

Satu jari masuk, terlalu tiba-tiba dan Yoongi mengerang keras. Menyesal kemudian karena takut orang di bawah sana mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di atas.

" _Moan_ , baby," Jimin tertawa kecil. Jarinya kini bergerak di dalam Yoongi, mencoba meraih titik terdalam namun tidak juga mendapatkannya.

"Akhh!"

Jimin menambahkan satu jari lagi. Yoongi mendesah tertahan, terlalu tiba-tiba dan ia menyadari ada orang di bawah sana yang mencari dari mana asal suaranya. Bersyukur sosok itu tidak mendongak dan menemukan dirinya.

"Jimin—ahhh!"

Tiga jari di dalamnya dan jari yang paling panjang menyentuh titik manisnya. Sial. Celananya basah dan desahannya tak dapat tertahan.

Kaki Yoongi lemas, hampir saja terjatuh namun kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mengikat lututnya kuat-kuat hingga tidak dapat ditekuk. Ia mengerang tertahan. Jimin mengikat kakinya dengan jaket yang talinya digunakan untuk mengikat tangannya.

"Jangan berlutut," Jimin berbisik sambil menarik ke luar jarinya. Ia menurunkan celana yang Yoongi gunakan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin saat menyadari dirinya dalam kondisi _telanjang_. Tubuhnya terekspos bebas dan orang di bawah sana bisa saja melihat dirinya lalu menganggap dirinya gila. Tapi Jimin tidak segera kembali, justru suara ribut sesuatu yang berjatuhan dari dalam yang terdengar.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Jimin kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Yoongi dan mengecup cepat bibir tipisnya.

"Sebentar baby," Jimin menggesekkan sesuatu pada belahan pantat Yoongi, membuat sosok itu mengerang tipis dan mendesah tertahan. Saat sesuatu yang digesekkan itu melesak masuk, suara desahan dan seringaian puas muncul besamaan. "Tunggu di sini, aku perlu mengerus sesuatu."

"Aaah Ji–Jimin, apa yang—arghh!"

Jimin membuat sesuatu yang melesak ke dalam Yoongi itu bergetar, membuatnya dalam getaran sedang dan melangkah masuk meninggalkan Yoongi. "Tidak lama, aku janji!"

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang Jimin lakukan, suara berisik dari dalam membuatnya penasaran dan sesuatu di dalamnya membuatnya kepanasan. Miliknya sudah keras dan tubuhnya sudah lemas. Sialnya kakinya benar-benar kaku hingga tidak dapat ditekuk dan bibirnya sedikit terluka karena terlalu keras ia gigit.

"Sial—aaahh," ia menggumam pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah di tangannya yang terikat karena baru saja menyemburkan spermanya. Ia mencoba tidak berteriak dan berharap orang-orang di bawah sana sejak tadi tidak menyadari dirinya. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Spermanya menyembur hingga bisa dilihat pagar dihadapannya basah, ia takut spermanya bahkan mengenai orang yang lewat di bawah sana—dan itu harusnya tidak terjadi.

" _Baby hyung_ , kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Jimin kembali dengan wajah sumringah. "Maaf, aku tidak menemukan yang aku cari."

Yoongi mengeram rendah, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersuara keras atau orang di bawah sana akan melihatnya. "Park Jimin— _ugh_ , selesaikan ini segera aahh sialan!"

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia melihat ke arah paha Yoongi yang sudah basah, juga vibrator yang tadi ia masukkan dan kini sudah melesak makin masuk ke dalam Yoongi. "Baiklah," ia menarik ke luar vibrtor di dalam Yoongi, bersiul kurang ajar melihat lubang merah Yoongi yang sekarang berkedut. "Bahkan dengan getaran sedang kau oragasme," ia menggumam pelan lalu menampar kuat pantat Yoongi.

"Aah!" Yoongi memekik, lagi-lagi terkejut pada apa yang Jimin lakukan. "W– _wae_ …?"

" _Ani_ ," yang ditanya tersenyum lugu. " _Just realize that_ … _you are so bitchy_ , baby."

"Jimin…ugh— _ara_ , _I know that I'm so bitchy_. _Now_ , c _an you just fuck this bitchy_ Yoongi?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar permohonan yang Yoongi berikan. " _Sure_ , _with a pleasure_."

Jimin menurunkan sedikit celananya, mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah tegang dan menggesekkannya ke lubang Yoongi. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada pagar dan ia mengerang tipis merasakan gerakan nakal sosok di bawahnya, tangannya yang memegang miliknya pun kemudian menuntun masuk penisnya untuk segera mengisi lubang Yoongi.

"Aashh— _shit_ ," ia mengeram rendah, merasakan setengah dari miliknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam Yoongi dan terasa benar-benar menyenangkan. Sempit dan berkedut. "Oh _gosh_!"

"Arghh," Yoongi memekik keras saat pantatnya ia gerakkan terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuat milik Jimin masuk seutuhkan ke dalam dirinya. Ia mengerang. Lubangnya penuh oleh penis Jimin yang sudah benar-benar keras dan titik manisnya ingin segera mendapat sapaan dari kepala penis Jimin. "M– _move_ Jimin-ah…."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk, perlahan ia bergerak. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan miliknya hingga Yoongi mendesah keras, di situ ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah mendapat _sweet spot_ Yoongi. Ia kembali bergerak, menumbuk sisi itu berkali-kali hingga miliknya mulai mengeluarkan cairan. Gerakannya makin licin dan makin mudah menekan titik manis Yoongi.

"Aanhh—Jimin," Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengetatkan lubangnya dan mencoba bergerak agar _sweet spot_ -nya mendapat makin banyak rangsangan. Cairannya sudah keluar sedikit-sedikit hingga beberapa menetes ke lantai, napasnya pun sedikit tersenggal saat merasakan dirinya hampir sampai.

"… _close_ baby—ugh."

Suara Jimin terdengar tidak jelas, tapi Yoongi tahu Jimin mengatakan dirinya hampir sampai. Ia mengangguk, menggumam pelan sebelum bersuara.

" _Me t_ —aarghh," Yoongi keluar lebih cepat daripada Jimin, membuat spermanya membasahi paha dan juga sisi pagar. Bercampur dengan spermanya yang tadi. Ia mengerang pelan dengan tubuh benar-benar lemas setelah orgasme.

"Aaah baby!" Jimin menekan masuk seluruh miliknya saat akhirnya cairannya keluar setelah bergerak lebih cepat. Sebagian menetes ke paha Yoongi karena tidak dapat ditampung lubang sempit Yoongi.

Mereka mengatur napas sebentar, Jimin mencoba segera menyadarkan dirinya dari kenikmatan orgasme dan kemudian melepas tali pada tangan Yoongi.

Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Yoongi dan lalu menggendong tubuh itu ke dalam kamar.

"Aku akan membelikanmu coklat lebih banyak nanti," Jimin menggumam pelan saat diri mereka sudah berbaring di ranjang. Tangannya melingkar dan memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi, mengecup kening penuh peluh itu.

Yoongi mengangguk, "aku pegang janjimu." Dan setelah itu sosoknya terlelap.

 **Fin.**

Entahlah. Idenya lumayan mainstream ya, wehey. Hahaha. Astaga. Ini tadinya mau saya buat KookGa, tapi kemudian melihat foto fetus Jungkook… astaga—saya menyesal setengah mati. Saya edit dan bersihkan semua dari Kook, menggantinya dengan Jim yang memang punya aura seksi dan mesum. Lol.

Astaga. Ini… public sex yang gila, 'kan? Astaga. Maafkan saya.

Hari itu saya memutuskan berhenti membuat seperti ini, juga menghapus semua fiksi kotor di akun ini. Tapi kenapa saya justru membuat ini bukannya note berisi permintaan maaf dan izin? Astaga. Anggap saja saya gagal.

Maafkan imajinasi gila saya. Ya, bagaimana lagi… hahaha astaga.

Maaf. Untuk yang request KookGa waktu itu, wah, maaf sekali, saya belum berhasil membuatnya. Baiklah. Saya berusaha dengan ide lainnya saja, ya? Entahlah—rasanya… masih terbayang wajah menggemaskan Jungkook, duh!

Ya sudah, mungkin sampai sini saja. Dah.


End file.
